Nothing is True Drabbles are Permitted
by Pajoombas
Summary: .:Altair/Malik:.Short stories corresponding to random songs.


Rules:

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_Do __seven__of these, then post them. (changed the number, it was ten)_

* * *

><p><strong>Stand Up by Fireflight<strong>

Altair flashed his sword against the vile templar's. Steel against steel rang out in a clatter and shuffling feet encircled each other in a battle of wits. Altair was ultimately the champion, slashing into the man as a counter-attack against his strike. The assassin looked back towards his comrades; one in particular.

"Malik." He shouted. The other man was having a difficult time going against the other enemies with only one hand in use. "Hold on!"

Altair sprinted towards Malik with all the speed he could muster.

"I am trying, Altair!" he said in annoyance, slicing into an enemy. Altair came up from behind and aided the man. "I've got this."

* * *

><p><strong>Warmness On the Soul by Avenged Sevenfold<strong>

"Altair…" Malik said in a low, gentle tone.

"Malik." Altair repeated with a playful smile. Malik looked annoyed at first, and then eased into the man's joking behavior with a smile.

"I've never thought that you and I would get along as one." Malik said looking away, flushed.

"As didn't I, my friend." He leaned in closer, "But I enjoy this." Altair rested his head on Malik's shoulder.

Altair and Malik sat upon the bureau's floor amongst its cushions as they have been for the past couple hours, staring into each other's eyes, whispering sweet nothings. They were hopelessly in love.

"Malik…" Altair said in a low, romantic voice. Malik looked curiously up at him.

"I'll give my heart to you." He said, "Because nothing in this world can compare to you." He leaned in closer, pausing centimeters away from Malik's face to let the words sink in.

* * *

><p><strong>Detlef Schrempf by Band of Horses<strong>

It was a brisk autumn night in Jerusalem. The air was clean and pure as it gently glided past the assassin's face as he jumped from roof to roof. The moonlit journey to the bureau was peaceful. This was the first time in a while that he had come back to Jerusalem. Altair had asked Al Mualim if there were any missions to be done in this specific city for a specific reason. The one he was going to see.

Altair reached his destination on the barren rooftops; the bureau of the assassins. He stopped at its entrance and peered inside. Malik was lying, sound asleep upon the many cushions, and a book in hand. Altair smiled. Malik still had that agitated expression he wore even when awake.

Altair jumped down with caution not to wake Malik, and landed onto the ground with a soft thud. He walked over to the man.

_Malik…_ he thought, _It's been so long._

Altair sat down beside the sleeping body and looked at his sleeping face.

_Yet you're still perfect_…

The Animal by Disturbed

Altair grimaced. A wound like this would surely leave him weakened, but he was still able to get away cleanly and hide in a hay stack. The guards were too mentally challenged to think of checking in hay bales.

During his fray, he was accidentally struck by his enemy in a blind attack, and it managed to get him in the side. The once yellow straws were turning the identical color crimson as parts of his robes were.

_Damn._ He thought, _This isn't that great of a situation I have._

Altair jumped out of the hay bale on impulse and made his way slowly up the path back into the city. His once white robes were stained red with blood, which would cause most people to evade being near him. There was only one thing that Altair was concerned with.

_I need to get back to you, Malik._ He thought, _If anything I must see you one last time…_

Opposing his thoughts, Altair collapsed to the ground. A puddle of blood was around him now and he slipped from consciousness

_Malik…_

* * *

><p><strong>America's Suithearts by Fall Out Boy<strong>

Malik sat upon his stool in the backroom of the bureau.

_Ah, damn._ He groaned in his head, _I don't want to draw maps any longer._

And so he didn't. He sat about; looking around the room he had spent so much time in.

_I wonder what that novice is up to…_ he mindlessly thought. He kicked himself mentally.

"Bah, what do I care?" he sighed, "Arguing with myself… how strange." He said resting his head on his one arm.

_Still, I hope he's alright. _He looked down and thoughtlessly examined the wood for no particular reason.

As if on cue, the said assassin came into the bureau, strutting with his ego as always.

"Altair." Malik said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you" Altair said, walking up to Malik and pressing a kiss to his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>All Signs Point to Lauderdale by A Day To Remember<strong>

"I've had enough!" Altair shouted, "If this is what you truly want, than by all means, I shall leave." He stormed out angrily.

He left the bureau leader alone to his thoughts and climbed up the wall to access the rooftop exit. Tromping footsteps were heard from within the building, and also an agitated groan.

"Goddamnit." Malik cursed, "There I go again; driving him away, as always."

He solemnly walked out from behind the counter.

_I can't let him leave like this…!_ Malik thought

"Altair!" he shouted, hoping the quick assassin would hear him.

"Altair, come back! … Please, come back…" Malik looked down to the ground, hopelessly.

_There I go again…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Maladventures No Lloran by PxNDx<strong>_

Altair walked beside Malik in the market. The bureau was in need of some supplies, so in order to aid Malik with getting out and getting back in the building, he stayed to assist him. Malik,_ rather than be thankful, was quite aggravated._

"I could do it on my own. I'm not a novice like you." He huffed.

"Stop complaining and just be lucky you could even get out." Altair played.

Malik inspected the fruit of a nearby merchant. He sighed, "Honestly, you stick to me more than my own shadow." He said, smirking as he did so.

"Then perhaps your shadow is not as loyal as I." Altair smirked back

Malik blushed. "You wish, my friend."

Altair pointed towards a minimal traffic alley way, "Let's stop over there."

Malik was confused, but complied. As they entered the alley, Altair took the basket from Malik and held it in one hand while using the other to push Malik against a wall.

"W-what are you-?" Malik was cut off by the assassin pressing his lips to his own. In a pleasant surprise, Malik complied. Then realizing he was out in public, he hit Altair over the head.

"Heh, sorry. I just can't help myself around you. You're like an angel."

Malik's face flushed. He turned his glance away and hit him over the head again.


End file.
